heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Bradley
Jacqueline "Jackie" Rosemary Bradley (née Lambert), was played by Fiona Dolman appeared in 54 episodes from 1998 to 2001. Jackie was a smart, hard-working and successful solicitor, often acting on behalf of individuals under arrest. She met PC Mike Bradley through her work, and they married, rather in haste. Jackie always seemed slightly ambiguous about the relationship, and she felt "suffocated" in the isolated rural community. Conflicts of interest also arose from her position defending criminals arrested by her husband. She later started an affair with one of her clients, Adrian Miller, whom she had known only a matter of weeks. Following this, she and Mike Bradley divorced and she left the series. 'Biography' Jackie first appeared in the episode "Where There's a Will" when she arrived to work for her uncle at his firm in the office of Tomkinson and Walker. When an elderly woman, Peggy Tatton was being forced to sell her farm, she sought legal advice from Jackie. Jackie represented her in court after she vandalised the place and even threatened to set fire to the cottage if she couldn't stay there. She and PC Mike Bradley didn't hit it off at first. Eventually after looking into the matter Mike and Jackie realised that the farm wasn't for sale so Peggy was able to move back in after all. In The Angry Brigade, Jackie acted on behalf of Ron and Doreen Tidy when they were accused of vandalism and because of her, they were allowed to go free. It was in situations like these that often brought Jackie into conflict with Mike and his colleagues such as Sergeant Craddock. Echoes of the Past, saw Mike and Jackie share their first kiss under the mistletoe at a charity dance. Mike also recommended Jackie to defend Gina when she was accused of hiding drugs in her handbag in Friends Like You; at the end of the episode Mike and Jackie seem to get together. 'Personality and appearance' 'Relationships' 'Aidensfield "village bobbies"' 'PC Mike Bradley' 'Ashfordly Police sergeants' 'Sgt. Raymond Craddock' 'Other Ashfordly Police' 'Medical staff' 'Aidensfield doctors' 'Dr Neil Bolton' 'Dr Tricia Summerbee' 'Other medical staff' 'Nurse Maggie Bolton' 'Aidensfield Arms staff' 'Oscar Blaketon' 'Gina Ward' 'Mary Ward' '"Loveable rogue" lineage' 'Claude Jeremiah Greengrass' 'Vernon Scripps' 'Aidensfield Garage staff' Bernie Scripps David Stockwell Recurring characters 'Adrian Miller' Jackie first met Adrian Miller in the twenty-first episode of series ten, Truth Games, when she was brought in to defend him after he'd been accused of indecent of assault on Lisa Preston at a hotel where he'd been having a meeting. At first, Adrian didn't want a woman solicitor and later as the case progressed, even Jackie began to think that he was guilty. But later, when he was found not guilty, Miller turned on the charm and asked to see Jackie again. The two later started having an affair with Jackie rushing off to London on business in The Buxton Defence, no doubt to meet Adrian there. This left Mike suspicious when he was unable to contact her. In her last episode, Still Water, Adrian turned up again when Jackie was unsure what to do. He was even seen kissing her goodbye after driving her to the office. When the pair were in Jackie's office together, Miller asked if there was anything he could do to help to which she replied no. Jackie's secretary then entered saying that Mike had arrived leaving the two embarrassed. When Jackie finally revealed the truth to Mike, he demanded to know who it was she'd been having an affair with. Jackie replied that it was Adrian; this left Mike devastated especially as she hardly knew him. She explained that she'd fallen in love with him and wanted to be with him; she wished it hadn't happened but it had. Category:All Characters Category:Other regular characters